a new adventure
by michiko tembu
Summary: Le comte Phantomhive n'arrive pas à résoudre une affaire préoccupante. Suite à cela, Ciel vas devoir s'allier à deux nouveau personnage haut en couleurs et mystérieux, qui semblent cacher de sombres secrets. Une histoire remplis de délires et connerie avec un Ciel Phantomhive de seize ans, plus pervers que jamais. ATTENTION /!\ gros spoil pour ceux qui n'ont vu que l'anime !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les gens, ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je suis heureuse que mon résumé tout pourri vous ait donné envie de lire ma fic…MERCI ! C'est ma toute première fanfiction, je vous demanderais donc d'être indulgents avec moi!**

**Extrêmement important / ! \ À lire absolument.**

**Dans cette histoire, seulement l'âge de Ciel, et de ma copine Lizzie ont été changé, seulement leurs âges et rien d'autre, d'accord ? Ah oui, mon histoire se passe juste après le naufrage du bateau bourré de zombies-hyper-moche-et-dégueulasse. **

Chapitre d'introduction : 

C'était l'une de ses nuits froides et silencieuses qui semblaient interminables. Les rues étant seulement éclairées par la lune. Seul les plus courageux osaient s'aventurer dans les ruelles les plus sombres. Un clame y régnait, stressant, oppressant et déstabilisant. Et, soudainement un hurlement de détresse vint brutalement déchirer la nuit. L'odeur écœurante du sang embauma l'air, tandis qu'un corps inerte se vidait doucement de son sang.

« Encore un meurtre… »

Assis en face de son bureau, laissant tomber son journal au sol, le comte Phantomhive, venait de soupirer pour la énième fois de la matinée. Et pour cause, les mauvaise nouvelles s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres. Mais il y en avait une qui le préoccupait tout particulièrement, une affaire de meurtre en série. La reine lui avait confié cette affaire depuis près de trois semaines, mais malgré tous les efforts de l'adolescent et de son diable de majordome, les indices avaient été presque inexistants. Que faire ? Les meurtres devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, et violents. Il étaient passés de simples têtes détachés de leurs corps, -ce qui est assez glauque déjà !- à un corps mutilé, déchiqueter, en lambeaux et toujours sans tête. Le compte devait l'avouer, il était totalement perdue, et ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Il poussa de nouveau un long soupir, et repris le journal. Il le relu une nouvelle fois, se pourrait-il qu'il y est un quel conque indice sur ce fichue bout de papier ? La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Sebatian, poussant un chariot remplit de pâtisseries ayant l'air toutes aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres. Surpris, Ciel se redressa et jeta un regard noir à son majordome, qui continuait toujours d'avancer vers lui.

« Puis-je savoir depuis quand il t'est permis d'entrer ici sans en avoir reçus l'autorisation ? » Demanda sèchement le comte.

Le majordome ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire à son maître. Ciel en fut déconcerté et détourna vivement la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Depuis peu, leur relation était devenue ambiguë, c'était comme un si tension inexplicable, s'était installer entre eux.

« Jeune maître, la reine vous à envoyer une lettre. » L'adolescent l'attrapa avec empressement, et l'ouvrit de la même manière. Que pouvait-elle bien lui envoyer ? Ciel l'a lu rapidement, et resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes, l'air dubitatif.

« Jeune maître, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Ciel, se tourna vers son majordome, il semblait être de mauvaise humeur, -pour changer- et poussa **ENCORE** un soupir exaspérer. S'il y avait un problème ? Bien évidemment ! Il était écrit sur ce bout de papier que le comte, n'étant pas en mesure de régler cette affaire seule, allait devoir faire équipe avec deux jeunes femmes. Les comtesses Foster, avaient selon la reine plusieurs points communs avec lui. Mais ça il s'en fichait pas mal, faire équipe avec de total inconnues n'était certainement pas une bonne nouvelle.

« Sebastian. » fini-t-il par lâcher après de longues secondes de silence.

« Oui, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Prépare deux chambre, il y aura, dès demain de nouveaux habitants dans ce manoir. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il donna la lettre à son majordome, pour justifier le fait que Sebastian allait devoir préparer le manoir pour de nouveaux arrivants. Il sourit alors narquoisement à son maître après avoir rapidement lu la lettre.

« Oh… C'est donc cela qui vous préoccupe autant. »

« Je ne suis pas préoccuper ! »

« Etes-vous sûr ? »

Ciel jeta un regard noir à Sebastian.

« Sors immédiatement.»

**Kyah ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour les horribles fautes que j'ai faites, désolé ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour avoir une orthographe raisonnable, encore une fois, désolé ! Je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est bien ou pas, mais en tout cas je suis fier de moi ! Oui je sais c'est extrêmement court mais, je n'avais plus d'inspiration, désolé ! Bref tout cela pour dire que le Vrai chapitre sortira cette semaine ! (pour ceux à qui ça intéresse, on ne sait jamais…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous avez passez une bonne semaine ? Moi pas. J'ai attrapé une horrible grippe, qui m'a clouée au lit. Mais tout le monde s'en fou n'est-ce pas ? Je remercie .92, pour son message d'encouragement ! Merci !**

**Bref, je voulais dire que j'ai vu de monstrueuses fautes dans mon premier chapitre, mais que je n'arrive malheureusement pas à effacer. Désolé ! Bref, pour ce chapitre j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les fautes. Euh…Bonne lecture ?**

Chapitre 1 :

Il la regardait de haut, se tenant droit, un sourire provocateur accroché aux lèvres. L'une des nouvelles venues était arrivée, elle était entrée dans le manoir toute gênée, et c'était maladroitement présenté. Pour parvenir jusqu'à son hôte, la jeune demoiselle avait trébuchée une dizaine de fois. Ces pas maladroit et gauches, résonnaient dans le hall de la somptueuse demeure. Malgré toute la maladresse dont-elle faisait preuve, il y avait chez elle une certaine grâce. Elle arriva enfin, devant le compte, qui put détailler ses traits avec plus de certitudes. La jeune demoiselle était à peine plus petite que lui, et avait une peau caramel qui semblait vraiment douce. Son visage était plus qu'agréable, des lèvres pulpeuses, un petit nez, et de grands yeux mauves encadrer par de longs cils. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui viraient presque au noir, tombant sur ses épaules. Elle possédait des formes voluptueuses, qui étaient merveilleusement mises en valeur par une magnifique robe violette, dont les bordures étaient décorées de dentelles noires. Ses frêles épaules, ainsi que son dos étaient dénudées. Et son cou était enveloppé par un collier fait de dentelles noires.

Ciel avait toujours trouvé les désirs humains***** inutiles et sans intérêt, mais il devait avouer que son hôte était tout à fait… fascinante. Il continua de la détailler pendant encore de longues secondes avant d'être interrompue par une voix féminine, douce, calme, et peut être même sensuelle.

« Comte ? »

-Hein ? Oh, oui excusez-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Le jeune comte entendit un ricanement derrière lui, cela devait sans doute être Sebastian qui se moquait ouvertement de lui, encore.

\- Et bien, je…Je me présente de nouveau, bafouilla-t-elle, comtesse Hana Foster. J'ai été chargée, avec ma sœur, de vous assistez pour résoudre une affaire de meurtre. Et je suis ici car la reine m'as ordonnées de venir habiter chez vous, jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit résolue. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Ciel rigola intérieurement, il avait du mal à croire que cette jeune femme pouvait l'aider à résoudre une affaire aussi complexe. Il sourit à son hôte, et lui répondit avec assurance :

-Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, et je suis, moi aussi, heureux d'enfin faire votre connaissance.

-Enfin ? Questionna la jeune femme qui semblait intriguer.

Le comte ouvrit la bouche, prêt à donner une réponse, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement, un vent glacé s'engouffra violemment dans le hall. Une jeune femme apparu, cette fois, contrairement à sa sœur jumelle -car elles sont jumelles- la nouvelle venue semblait sûr d'elle. Elle traversa le hall d'un pas décidé et fière, un merveilleux sourire collé à ses lèvres. Elle arriva rapidement jusqu'aux jeunes gens. Elle sourit et tendit un paquet de feuilles à sa sœur, avant de se retourner vers le maître des lieux. La jeune femme était plus petite que sa sœur, elle avait une aussi une peau caramel, et de grands yeux mauves. Sous son œil droit, on pouvait voir trois grains de beautés alignées. Ces cheveux étaient plus cours, et, contrairement à sa sœur, sa poitrine était moins développé, voir même inexistante. Elle était habillée d'une robe rose pale, simplement décoré de nœuds noirs et de dentelles blanches. Elle se présenta à son tour, la nouvelle venue répondait au nom de Maya Foster. Lorsque qu'elle s'était présentée, le comte avait pris un air interrogateur à l'entente de son prénom. Elle avait simplement répondu que ces parents avaient toujours eu un certains penchants pour tout ce qui était original. Le comte ne répondit pas et posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'arrivée d'une des deux sœurs :

« La reine m'avait informé que vous viendriez accompagnés, pourtant je ne vois personne d'autre. »

\- Ils doivent être en train de s'occuper de nos affaires. Expliqua la plus petite des sœurs.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir donné ce paquet de feuilles ? Demanda Hana, en désignant le paquet d'imprimés.

\- Lis-le, au lieu de me demander ce que c'est. Répondit sa sœur

La jeune femme s'exécuta, et parcouru rapidement les pages, tout en affichant un sourire de plus en plus radieux. Elle arrêta sa lecture et regarda sa sœur avec complicité.

\- Tu es merveilleuse ! S'écria-t-elle, comment as-tu réussi à en récupérer trois, en parfait état !? C'est incroyable !

Maya souriait, un sourire triomphant, et radieux. Ciel les regardait, et soupira. Ces filles étaient le types personnes qu'il n'aimait pas. Insouciante, stupide, et bruyante, car oui ces filles étaient vraiment bruyantes. Pourquoi la reine lui avait demandé une chose pareille ? Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, que le comte ne rêvait que d'une chose : qu'elles disparaissent.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne resterons pas longtemps, juste le temps de résoudre cette affaire.

Déclara Maya d'une voix froide et rude. A cet instant précis, Ciel devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, car il avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait lue dans ses pensées. Vraiment, depuis qu'il avait reçus cette lettre, Ciel avait comme un mauvais pressentiment*****. Et depuis qu'il les avait rencontré rien de ce qui c'était passé ne l'avait rassuré.

« Si ces demoiselles veulent bien prendre la peine de me suivre, je vais leurs faire visiter le manoir, et leurs présenter leurs chambres. »

Sebastian c'était avancé et avait accompagné sa phrase de son célèbre sourire ravageur, qui ne fit pas réagir les deux jeunes femmes, à sa grande surprise. Elles approuvèrent et le suivirent dans les longs couloirs de la demeure. Alors que la visite se faisait silencieuse- à part quelque petits chuchotements indiscrets bien sûr- une remarque vint briser ce silence si agréable.

« Euh… Comment devrais-je vous appelez ? demanda Maya. »

Le majordome répondit avec un grand sourire.

\- Je me nomme Sebastian Michaelis, mademoiselle, et ne vous donnez pas la peine de me vouvoyer.

\- Bien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, je peux te poser une question quelque peu… Indiscrète ?

\- Bien entendue.

-Vos… Enfin, tes pupilles sont rouges, est-ce normal ?

Le démon fut pris au dépourvu, il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question. D'ailleurs, jamais personne ne lui en avait fait la remarque, alors il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

\- Ce que voulait dire ma sœur, tenta d'expliquer Hana, c'est que nous n'avons jamais vu personne avec des yeux de cette couleur. Enfin, si, nous avons deux domestiques qui ont des yeux de couleurs peu commune mais…

\- Nous voudrions savoir si c'est normal. Coupa la plus petite des sœurs.

Le démon souri, cette fille était vraiment intéressante, vraiment.

\- Devrais-je vous poser la même question ? Vos yeux sont mauves, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai, mais nous étions en train de parler de tes pupilles, pas de miennes, aurais-je tors ?

S'en suivi alors une battle de regards, entre Sebastian et Maya. Aucun des deux protagonistes ne démordaient, et pour cause, la victoire avait un gout délicieux.* Hana les regardait en silence, assez ennuyé par leurs comportement. Elle poussa un soupir, pourquoi sa sœur devait toujours poser des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être ? Finalement, au bout de longues secondes qui semblaient interminable pour Hana, le majordome et la jeune femme arrêtèrent leur petit jeu. Qui fut conclu ironiquement par la jumelle de Maya.

« Match nul, alors ? »

Personne ne crut bon de relever cette remarque, et, c'est d'un pas plus rapide qu'ils reprirent leurs visite. Finalement, après avoir fait le tour du manoir, ils arrivèrent devant trois portes en bois. Le majordome désigna gracieusement la porte du milieu et déclara :

« Voici un dressing que vous partagerez, vos deux chambres sont relié à cette pièce, expliqua –t-il. »

-D'accord, répondit Hana, qui semblait être passé en mode écoute attentive.

Ensuite, Sebastian, désigna la porte de droite et annonça que la pièce en question était la chambre de Maya. Sans demander son rester, la jeune femme s'éclipsa à l'intérieure et disparu, laissant sa sœur seul avec le majordome. Celle-ci soupira et s'excusa pour les manières déplorables de sa jumelle. Elle n'avait même pas remercié le majordome qui avait sans doute pris beaucoup de temps pour préparer sa chambre.

-Désolé… fit la jeune femme en se retournant vers Sebastian.

\- Pourquoi vous excusez ? Ce n'est pas vous qui venez de me claquer la porte au nez de manière si impolie.

\- Je ne le sais que trop. Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête de honte. Ma sœur c'est toujours comportée de cette façon, il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus pour conclure cette conversation. Sebastian ouvrit alors la porte, et Hana se précipita- de manière gracieuse bien sûr- dans la chambre. Un sourire radieux pris place sur ses lèvres, la pièce dans laquelle la jeune femme allait séjourner était vraiment magnifique. De grandes fenêtres baignaient la chambre de soleil, un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il était recouvert d'un couvre lit bordeaux, et tapissé de grands coussins noirs et gris en velours. Les murs étaient eux aussi bordeaux, et le sol gris foncé. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un bureau en bois, sur lequel étaient posé des livres. Elle se retourna vers le majordome, et le gratifia d'un merveilleux sourire avant de le remercier. Le démon fit gracieuse courbette, et disparu, pour aller s'occuper d'autres choses importantes.

Le démon se rendait d'un pas énergique aux cuisines du manoir. Mais pour s'y rendre, il devait passer par la porte principale de la demeure. C'est là, qu'il vit alors, son maître, et l'une des deux nouvelles venues en pleine conversation avec un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Il était assez grand, avait environs le même âge que les deux jeunes gens à ses côtés. Il avait de cours cheveux ébène ébouriffés, une peau blanchâtre, et des yeux orange pétillants de vivacité. Le jeune homme parlait fort et rapidement. Le majordome resta muet, en haut des marches, regardant de loin la scène. Il sursauta-ce qui était très rare !- lorsqu'il vit les pupilles du jeune homme se tourner vers lui. Celui-ci pris la parole, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Alors le majordome…On ne vient plus saluer son frère ? »

Un ange passa, qui fut très vite suivit par d'une dizaine. Il avait osé, c'est idiot avait osé parler d'une chose qui, jusqu'à maintenant était resté un secret. Le démon soupira, et regarda son maitre et son hôte, Maya, le regarder d'un air hébétés. Ne sachant que dire de cette situation assez…Surprenante ? Le majordome entendit des pas derrière lui, il soupira une nouvelle fois, et encore une autre personne qui rendait la situation plus tendue. Hana, voyant les têtes effrayante que tirais les deux adolescents, resta muette quelque secondes avant de demander :

-Bah… J'ai ratée quelque chose ?

Sa sœur l'as regardait d'air lointain.

-Non…Trois fois rien…

Fin du chapitre !

*** « ****Ciel n'est pas censée être un humain ? » Chuuuut !**

*******Ça s'écrit comma ça ?!**

*******Quel gout ça à d'après vous ? Chocolat ? Banane ?**

**C'est la fin de ce chapitre plus long que le précédent, je vous remercie de l'avoir lu. Le prochain ? Aucune idée… Mais je ferais le plus vite possible ! Désolé pour les fautes… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens que ça vas en être remplie ! Bref, salut et bonne journée, ou bonne soirée ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la suite ! Nous tenons à nous excuser moi, et ma copine la flemme qui est venue me rendre une petite visite. Donc voilà, je m'excuse ! (ou pas). Dans ce chapitre il y aura beaucoup de dialogue, et rien de très intéressant ne se passera… Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! Attendez, c'est pas ça qu'on dit ?**

Chapitre 2 :

« Je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, expliquez-moi ! »

Hana descendait gracieusement les marches, pour se rendre près de sa sœur. Celle-ci avait toujours cet air incrédule collé au visage. Les pupilles –enfin, la pupille !- de Ciel basculaient sur son majordome, et sur le nouvel arrivant. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Sebastian, lui, avoir un frère ? C'était du délire. Hana, elle, regardait le « frère » du majordome, avec un air interrogateur. Celui-ci la gratifia d'un sourire malicieux, avant de se retourner vers le compte, qui était encore plonger dans ses pensées.

« Sebastian, est-ce vraiment ton frère ? » Demanda Ciel avec un air méfiant. Le démon soupira.

-J'en ai bien peur, jeune maître.

\- Comment ça ?! Intervint subitement le nouvel arrivant Tu devrais être fière d'avoir un frère parfait tel que moi !

-Fière ? Répéta le démon, un sourire sarcastique accroché aux lèvres.

\- Parfaitement ! Répliqua-il, tu devrais être fière de moi, car je suis…

-Euh… Permet moi de te contredire, mais tu es loin d'être parfait, Leo.

Tous se retournèrent vers Maya qui affichait un air ennuyé. Leo lui lança un regard noir.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon ? Tu peux continuer de parler, c'est juste que je trouvais important de souligner ce point.

Pour toute réponse, le dénommé Leo, lâcha un grognement effrayant. Et se retourna vers son frère qui affichait un sourire moqueur. Ciel trouvait que pour des frères ils ne se ressemblaient vraiment pas. Il tourna le dos aux personnes présentes dans le hall. Le comte pensait à des tas de choses, quand soudainement il se rappela de quelque chose d'important. Sebastian était un démon, et de ce fait son frère aussi ! Les démons peuvent se reproduire ? Ciel sentit quatre paires de yeux le fixer avec intensité, il regarda derrière lui, et vit tout le monde le regarder avec moquerie pour certains, et pour d'autres avec curiosité.

« Je…J'ai pensé au haute voix ? »

Hana hocha la tête. Le compte devint rouge de honte, et toussota nerveusement.

« Bref. » lâcha Maya, qui se retourna vers le majordome de la maison Phantomhive. « Sebastian, savait-tu que l'une de tes sœurs travaille pour nous ? »

-Vraiment ? Demanda le démon, réellement surpris.

\- Oui.

-On s'en contre fou ! cria Leo.

Hana soupira. Et décida de laisser le groupe pour se rendre dans le jardin de la demeure. Personne n'y fit vraiment attention, au grand plaisir de la comtesse. Qui ricana silencieusement en voyant l'air mauvais qu'affichait sa sœur. Ciel, lui, observa du coin de l'œil la jeune femme qui s'éclipsait gracieusement hors du manoir. Il décida de ne rien dire, et rapporta son attention vers le reste du groupe. Sebastian, c'était finalement rapprocher, et discutait avec Leo, qui criait contre son frère, visiblement hors de lui. Maya, quant à elle, se moquait du jeune arrivant, qui semblait encore plus en colère. Mais le brouhaha, s'arrêta à cause d'une remarque de la jeune comtesse, qui avait arrêté de se moquer de Leo.

« Ça veut dire que Sebastian est un démon ? »

Un ange passa, puis deux, puis trois. Ciel jeta un coup d'œil vers son majordome, qui était lui aussi surpris par la remarque de Maya. Que dire ? Devait-il prendre le risque d'avouer que son majordome était un démon, tout en supposant qu'elle le savait déjà ?

« Es-tu idiote ? Bien sûr que c'est un démon ! » S'exclama Leo.

-C'est ce que je me disais.

Elle se retourna vers le comte, qui était totalement perdue, et lui demanda :

-Et tu as fait un pacte avec lui ?

-Ca me semble logique, non ? Intervint Leo, qui semblait être lassé.

Maya lui lança un regard noir, et demanda au jeune arrivant :

-Et sa t'arrive de la fermer ?

-Pardon ?

Le regard noir de Maya s'intensifia, n'importe qui auraient baissé les yeux, mais Leo, ricana en voyant l'air mauvais de la jeune comtesse. Sebastian proposa de parler de toute cette histoire dans le salon, ce que les trois jeune gens approuvèrent. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à savoir où pouvait se trouver Hanna et se rendirent à l'étage.

Une fois installer, Ciel posa une question, qu'il se posait depuis que Leo s'était avérer être le frère de son majordome.

« Et vous avez donc fait un pacte ? »

-Exactement, répondit la comtesse, même si je regrette amèrement d'avoir pactiser avec un démon si **stupide **!

-Moi stupide ? Demanda Leo, offusqué.

-Parfaitement ! Tu ne sais même pas cuire un œuf ! C'en est presque pathétique !

-Parce que tu sais cuire un œuf, toi !?

-Evidemment !

Ciel soupira, allaient-ils se crier dessus de cette manière, à longueur de journée ? Le calme, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait, et il ne pouvait même pas l'obtenir, dans sa propre demeure. Décidemment, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, la reine lui avait ordonnée de s'allier à ses idiots. Maya interrompit soudainement sa dispute avec Leo, pour poser une question –sans intérêt- au jeune comte.

« Vous n'avez pas d'autre domestiques, ici ? »

-Ils sont en congé, et ils reviendront dès demain. Répondit Sebastian, avec un merveilleux sourire. Maya rendit son sourire, et porta son attention sur l'horloge en face d'elle. Elle demanda poliment (elle, poli ? c'est une blague j'espère !) Si elle pouvait appeler quelqu'un, et disparu, laissant Leo seul avec son frère, et le maître des lieux. Un peut gêner, il demanda maladroitement :

« Euh…Ca va la vie ? Tout va bien pour toi frérot ? »

-Oui, est-il vrai que l'une de nos sœur travaille à tes cotés ?

-Ouais, et elle est incompétente.

-Un peut comme toi. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de répliquer méchamment, devant les paroles désolantes que venait de prononcer le jeune démon. Celui-ci lui lança un regard glacial, qui aurait pu le faire frémir, s'il n'avait pas lutté pour se montrer neutre.

-Eh le nain, j'te signale, que c'est la deuxième fois que je fais un pacte avec un humain, alors j'suis pas vraiment un expert en la matière.

-**LE NAIN** ?! Cria le comte qui s'était levé d'un bon pour intimider le démon, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il fulminait de rage, lui un nain ? C'était une blague, n'est pas ? Ce stupide démon, se moquait de lui ! Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Comment osait-il ?! Et Sebastian, ricanait comme un débile mentale derrière, lui ! N'importe quoi !

\- Comment oses-tu, me parler de cette manière ?

-Eh gamin, détend toi un peu, tu veux ? Tu serres tellement les dents que j'ai l'impression, que t'es en train de chier.

-**EN TRAIN DE QUOI ?! **hurla, violemment Ciel hors de lui.

-En train de chier. Répéta tranquillement le démon.

Ciel ne répondit rien, trop hors de lui pour dire quoi que ce soit. Comment se faisait-il que ce démon soit si stupide, pourquoi ? Il n'était pas du tout comme Sebastian, lui il était totalement… STUPIDE ! Ciel repris place sur le canapé-ultra-chère-mais-hyper-beau, et respira bruyamment pour s'empêcher d'éventrer cet idiot. Il le regardait fixement contenant sa haine et son envie de meurtre. Leo, de son coté, était très calme, et s'ennuyais à mourir. Ses pupilles orange balayaient encore et encore le salon. Soudainement, ses yeux se remplirent de crainte, il regardait en direction de la porte. A cet endroit précis se trouvait les deux jeunes comtesses accompagnées d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il affichait un air calme, et impassible. Il avait des cheveux noirs-lui aussi- et des yeux turquoise profonds. Il était vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Il s'avança légèrement dans le salon, et fit une gracieuse révérence en se présentant. Il répondait au nom de Logan Cross. Il s'annonça comme le majordome d'Hana, et, après une autre révérence, attrapa le jeune malpoli de démon et l'emmena hors de la pièce. Sebastian, qui était debout derrière le canapé, se pencha vers son jeune maître, et lui chuchota :

« Je crois bien que vous avez rencontré deux jeunes femmes très intéressantes. Je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant, être entouré de trois démon… C'est vraiment rare. »

Ciel dut réfléchir quelque secondes avant de comprendre ce que son majordome voulait dire. Il se retourna violemment vers lui.

« Ne me dis pas que ce Logan, est lui aussi un démon ? » Chuchota-t-il.

Sebastian hocha la tête, et posa se pupilles carmins sur les deux comtesses qui avaient pris place sur un canapé en face du comte. Hana regardait avec méfiance l'adolescent et le démon. Mais ce fut sa sœur jumelle qui prit la parole.

« Alors comme ça, Sebastian est un démon ? »

-Visiblement. Répondit le comte.

-Voilà pourquoi la couleur de ces yeux me troublait aut…

-CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

Tous se retournèrent de nouveau vers la porte. Là, se tenait Soma, (ou psychopathe hurleur, à vous de choisir) accompagné de son fidèle Agni. Le comte soupira, et se plaignit discrètement. Le prince se jeta dans le bras de l'adolescent et hurla :

« MON PETIT CIEEEEEEEEL D'AMOOOUUR, CELA FAISAIT SIIIIIII LONGTEMPS ! »

Aucune réponse. Soma fini par le lâcher pour le laisser respirer –bonne initiative !- et le regarda avec innocence.

« MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU NE ME PARLE PAS ?! » Demanda le prince en **hurlant **encore.

Sans répondre, Ciel se tourna vers Agni et demanda :

« Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Soma n'arrête pas de crier ? »

-Je ne sais pas, un jour il s'est levé avec un sifflement dans les oreilles, et depuis, il parle comme ça.

Le comte se tourna vers le psychopathe hurleur.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

-HEIN ?!

Agni intervint

-Mon maître ne vous entendra pas si vous ne parlez pas plus fort.

Ciel soupira mais parla un peu plus fort en répétant sa phrase. La réponse du prince fut :

« QUOI ?! PARLE-MOI PLUS FORT, JE N'ENTENDS RIEN ! »

-QUE ME VAUT L'HONNEUR DE TA VISITE ?!

-EST-CE QUE J'AIME EMBRASSER DE VITRES ?!

Ce fut de trop pour Maya qui se retenait depuis le début de la conversation. Elle éclata de rire, suivis de près par sa sœur. Elles avaient toutes les deux un rire doux, léger, le genre de rire qui embellie ta journée, et qui te fais oublier tous tes problèmes. Soma les regarda avec un sourire niais accrocher aux lèvres, il cria :

« QUI SONT SES JEUNES FEMMES ? »

-NOUS SOMMES LES SŒURS FORSTER ! Hurla Maya à plein poumons.

Soma prit un air surpris.

-DES CASTORS VENGEURS ?!

Ciel soupira encore une fois. Vraiment, cette journée n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon…

**Pour la suite ? Espérons que la flemme me laisse un peu tranquille… Ciao amigos ! (quoi ? Je devrais réviser mon espagnole et mon italien ?) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wesh ! Me voici (pas comme le magazine. –ok je sors) avec la suite, plus longue cette fois-ci, et peut-être un peu bizarre. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour le temps, ou peut-être que si. Ma copine la flemme est venue avec un ami à elle : le manque d'inspiration ! Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, YAY ! **

Et ce fut après une demi-heure de hurlements, de soupires, de rires et encore de hurlements, que Soma, fatiguer, quitta le salon. Ciel, lui, était soulager de voir que cet idiot avait enfin abandonné, et qu'ils les avaient laissé tranquilles. Maya ricana une dernière fois, et regarda le comte pendant de longues secondes, avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

-Où est le paquet de feuille que je t'ais donné tout à l'heure ?

Hana se mit à rougir, et regarda ces pieds avec gêne. Elle se tortilla nerveusement et balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Sa jumelle lui demanda une nouvelle fois où se trouvai les imprimés qu'elle lui avait confiée.

-Je…Euh…Je les ais perdues…

-Hein ?

-Je suis désolé ! Je… Je ne sais même pas quand est-ce que je les ais perdue, ses feuilles ! C'est que…

La comtesse soupira. Consterné par le manque de sérieux de sa sœur.

-Heureusement que je suis là…

Elle regarda de nouveau le comte, et lui sourit, un sourire faux –évidemment- mais un sourire quand même. Elle prit la parole :

-Avez-vous trouvés des indices ?

-Rien de très concluant. Répondit Ciel avec lassitude*** **; Et vous, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

-Nous avons récupéré trois corps. Des médecins sont en train de les observer. Mais à part cela, Nous ne pouvons que nous baser sur des suppositions.

-Des suppositions ?

Maya hocha la tête.

-Je… Pense qu'il y a plusieurs meurtriers. Hana avait pris la parole, tout en regardant le sol, toujours aussi gêner.

-Je le pense aussi. Répondit le comte.

Hana, ne répondit rien, et devint encore plus rouge –si c'était vraiment possible-. Maya soupira.

-Nous pensons également, que les meurtres n'ont pas été commis sur le lieu du crime. Vu l'état dans lequel nous trouvons à chaque fois les corps, il est juste impossible de faire cela en quelques minutes.

Ciel hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Et le silence s'installa.

-AAAAAAAÏEUH !

Maya soupira, une nouvelle fois, fatigué. Leo, hurlait comme un gros débile, et elle devait avouer que ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Devrait-elle présenté des excuses pour l'horrible comportement de son démon ? Bonne question… Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de s'excuser… Surtout quand c'était pour un comte qui puait l'arrogance. Elle grogna de frustration. Hana elle, regardait toujours le sol, toujours aussi rouge et toujours aussi gêner. Elle avait perdue tous les indices que sa sœur avait trouvé, heureusement qu'elle était là… Elle n'était pas faite pour cette partie du travail, les papiers, l'organisation… Ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Et Ciel regardait la scène en silence, ne sachant pas quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Il soupira, -lui aussi- et croisa les bras.

-Je…propose d'aller… voir les corps dès demain.

Maya sourit alors à sa sœur.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Sebastian affichait une tronche pas très rassurante. Il donnait l'impression d'être un tueur en série, en manque de sang, et de chair fraîchement découpé. Il était rare de le voir avec un air aussi flippant, et si cela arrivait, c'était qu'un certain majordome à lunettes était près lui et de **son **maître. Sans rien dire, il sortit du salon, toujours cet air flippant collé au visage. Ciel n'eut pas le temps de l'appeler qu'il était déjà partit. Alors le comte attendit, en silence, avec les deux jumelles, elles aussi silencieuses. Ce fut quelque secondes plus tard que Sebastian revint. Visiblement plus énervé que jamais.

-Jeune maître, nous avons des invités.

Un blondinet***** arriva en criant, et se jeta sur le comte.

-Mon Ciel adoré !

Il se retourna et regarda les deux comtesses, l'air surpris, et regarda Ciel, l'air triste.

-Comment as-tu osé ? Me tromper avec deux jeunes inconnues ! Il marqua une pose et regarda de nouveau les jeunes femmes. Et avec des jumelles en plus ! N'as-tu pas honte ?

-Alois… Je ne suis pas à toi. Je ne suis pas ton ami non plus. En fait, je crois que je te déteste. Et surtout, si je devais tromper, quelqu'un, ce ne serai surement pas avec deux inconnues.

Le blondinet se leva du canapé et fonça vers un majordome à lunette, droit un comme un i. Il se mit alors à pleurnicher, et à se plaindre du comte au cache œil. Discrètement, Maya se pencha vers sa sœur.

« J'le sens pas celui-là… »

Sa jumelle regarda le blondinet, et répondit sans le quitter des yeux.

-Je pense que… Il est… Enfin, je trouve qu'il te ressemble.

-QUOI ?

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, et pointa rageusement Alois du doigt.

-Comment peux-tu croire que je lui ressemble ?

-Lorsqu'on te connaît bien, tu deviens horriblement désagréable !

-J'suis désagréable ? Intervint le blond.

Maya croisa les bras, un air boudeur sur le visage.

-Si tu crois que t'es aussi un cadeau, tu trompes…

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! Mais je peux t'assurer que je suis moins désagréable que toi !

Hana grogna et sortit de la pièce en bousculant violemment sa jumelle, qui ne fut pas du tout choquée. Maya soupira, et retourna s'asseoir en face de Ciel. Le blondinet était resté silencieux, et fixait étrangement la comtesse qui l'ignorait royalement. Il décida finalement de ce présenté à la jeune femme, qui ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

-Je suis Alois Trancy ! S'exclama-t-il. Il désigna le majordome à lunette : Et voici Claude ! Je suis un ami de Ciel, même si je ne pense pas qu'il l'avouera un jour... J'espère que nous deviendrons amis ! Et n'oublie pas que je suis allergique au…

-Si je te disais que je m'en fou, que dirais-tu ?

Le blondinet sembla réfléchir, et répondit le plus normalement du monde :

-Je dirais à Claude de t'éclater la tête contre un mur ! Mais ce serai un peu dommage ! Tu es tellement belle ! Même si tu n'es pas aussi fourni en poitrine que ta sœur !

Maya resta muette quelque secondes. Ce mec… Il était franchement bizarre, il vaudrait mieux l'éviter celui-là…

-J'ai trouvé ! Et si tu m'aidais à briser le cœur de cette brute de Ciel ? Tu n'aurais qu'a passer une nuit torride dans mes bras !

-Je me dois de refuser.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda, tout triste, le blondinet.

-Et bien… Je suis fiancé, même si briser le cœur de Phantomhive ne m'aurais pas vraiment dérangée. Et pour être franche… Tu n'es pas mon style…

Alois pris un air choqué, et se retourna vers Ciel, qui lui faisait un sourire qui voulais clairement dire : « Alors ? Tu vois bien que tu n'auras jamais de chance avec les filles. »

-Je dois bien avouer que Ciel n'est pas vraiment mon style non plus…

Et le blondinet éclata de rire en pointant du doigt, le comte qui lui ne souriais plus du tout. Maya soupira, comprenant le petit manège de deux jeune hommes.

-Bref. Tu sais, je suis vraiment doué… Tu pourrais juste essayer, une nuit, une seule.

-Non.

La jeune femme se leva, et faussa compagnie, aux deux comtes, qui restèrent seuls dans le salon.

-Tu vois, Alois, tu n'es pas aussi attirant que tu le dit… Vu toute les femmes qui ont refusées tes avances.

Le blondinet croisa les bras, et commença à bouder, comme un enfant. C'est alors, qu'un certain Leo, apparue, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il demanda ou se trouvait Maya, et partit à sa recherche. Ciel fini par laisser l'autre comte, lassé. Et Sebastian ? Et bien il faisait la gueule, visiblement pas très content de voir Claude. Il lui lançait des regards noirs, et poussait quelque fois des soupirs exaspérer. Il finit par laisser le majordome en le menaçant.

Ciel pouvait enfin travailler, il soupira, même si l'idée ne l'enchantait pas de faire équipe avec ses deux filles, il pourrait être débarrassé de cette affaire. Mais ces jumelles étaient intéressantes, et surtout dangereuses, mieux valait ne pas les avoir comme ennemies. Soudainement, un long cri strident retentit dans la demeure. Intrigué, le comte sortit de la pièce, et vit Alois rouler à toute allure sur un chariot, dans le couloir. Il portait Maya dans les bras, et ricanait diaboliquement, tandis que la jeune comtesse gigotait en lança toutes sortes d'insultes au blondinet. Le comte resta muet devant le spectacle affligeant qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Et Hana, la tête plonger dans son livre, se rapprochait lentement des deux jeunes gens, sans prendre compte des cris de sa jumelle. Le blondinet, fit un sourire mauvais, se pencha et attrapa la jeune femme à la taille, et l'entraîna sur le chariot. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais resta silencieuse. Alors que sa sœur hurlait toujours des insultes au jeune homme qui ricanait joyeusement, heureux d'être entouré de deux belles jeunes femmes.

« Je vais te tuer. » Lâcha froidement Hana.

Lorsqu'ils furent au bout du couloir, en face des escaliers. Alois se pencha, avec les deux jeunes femmes dans les bras, et disparus dans les escaliers, arrachant un cri encore plus strident à Maya. Le cri de la jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement, Ciel jeta un coup d'œil dans les escaliers, et découvrit les trois jeunes gens, couchés par terre, en bas des marches. Hana était en dessous d'Alois et de Maya. La comtesse, pris la parole, toujours écraser par les deux autres invités.

« Je vais te tuer. Tout d'abord, je vais t'arracher lentement les ongles, je vais te couper la langue pour la donner à manger à Neptune et te dépecer vivant. Ensuite je te découperais avec une hache, et brulerais tes membres. » Siffla-t-elle.

Le blondinet rigola joyeusement, et caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme. Maya, avait visiblement la tête qui tournait, elle marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, et roula sur le sol. Hana grogna, et poussa violemment l'autre comte, se leva, avant d'attraper le pied de sa sœur, et la traîna dans les escaliers. La jeune femme ignora Ciel, ramassa le livre qu'elle avait fait tomber quelques minutes plutôt, pour ensuite disparaître dans sa chambre, sans oublier de claquer la porte, en grommelant des insultes. Ciel se retourna vers le blondinet, qui s'était lui aussi lever.

« Serais-tu en colère ? Demanda Alois, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu vas tout me ranger, et sortir. »

Le comte tourna les talons, et retourna se remettre au travail. Préférant ne rien dire d'autre à cet idiot. Autant parler à un mur. Les heures défilèrent rapidement, et l'heure de manger arriva rapidement.

Ciel crut qu'il allait faire un véritable massacre. Entre Soma qui hurlait, Alois qui faisait des avances totalement déplacé à Maya, qui l'ignorait complètement préférant se disputer avec Leo. Hana qui tirait une tronche longue de cinq mètres, Agni qui léchait les pieds de son prince, Sebastian et Claude, qui se regardait comme des chiens enragés, prêts à se mordre. Et le mystérieux Logan qui tentait de faire taire Leo, impassible. Si le comte avait eu un flingue dans les mains, il aurait descendu tout le monde. Lorsque ce fut l'heure du dessert, Sebastian, et Agni firent le service, ainsi que Leo qui était visiblement tout fière de lui. Il posa un plat, caché sous une cloche en métal.

« Je crains le pire… Frissonna Maya de dégout, surprenant le comte.

-C'est vrai que manger un repas de Leo peut être très dangereux. » Rajouta Hana, en faisant une moue dégoutée.

-VOYONS ! S'écria Soma. CE N'EST PAS GENTIL DE DIRE CELA ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE SON DESSERT SERA BON !

-Ça se voit vraiment que tu ne sais pas de quoi nous parlons. Soupira Maya. »

Leo insista pour présenter son dessert en premier. Il annonça que la chose qui reposait sous la cloche était un gâteau, avant de le dévoiler aux jeunes gens. Ciel, Maya, et Hana eurent la même réaction : silencieux ils penchèrent la tête sur le côté pour tenter d'identifier le tas noir, et fumant qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Soma lui resta muet, tandis qu'Alois lançait un « Beurk ! » répugner.

« Rappelle moi ce que c'est censé être ce machin. Demanda Maya sans quitter des yeux la chose carboniser qui se trouvait dans une assiette.

-Un gâteau au trois chocolats.

-Sacrilège ! Lâcha Hana, en lui lançant un regard noir. »

Maya se pencha vers Ciel, et lui chuchota :

« Si un jour, tu veux soutirer une information à ma sœur, tu n'as qu'à la soudoyer avec du chocolat, c'est un de ses nombreux points faibles.

-Nombreux ?

-Je vous entends. Grogna presque la jeune femme.

-Moi aussi~. Fit un blondinet à l'autre bout de la table.

-Logan, tu sais quoi faire. » Soupira Hana.

Le majordome attrapa le gâteau carboniser, et disparus avec, en un éclair. Leo lança de nombreuses injures, avant de se mettre dans un coin de la salle, pour bouder. C'est à ce moment-là, que Sebastian décida de présenter son dessert : un entremet au chocolat noir et à la muscade*****, avec son coulis de framboise. Hana fit un « hooooo ! » émerveillé. Mais Claude vint lui aussi, avec son propre dessert : une tartelette meringuée aux citron, accompagné d'un légère mousse au chocolat blanc*****.

« Pourquoi il se ramène le binoclard ? » Demanda Maya.

Sebastian, soupira. Claude voulait faire une compétition ? Aucun problème, il lui prouvera sa supériorité sans le moindre effort. Et puis de toute manière si il croyait acheter la pitié de **son **maître avec une simple tarte meringué, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

« Bien, passez à la dégustation. » Fit le majordome.

Hana ne se fit pas prier, elle goûta l'entremet de Sebastian, et des étoiles se mirent à briller dans ses pupilles mauves.

« C'est délicieux !

-JE SUIS TOTALEMENT D'ACCORD, C'EST PARFAIT ! (Pas besoin de vous dire qui à hurler comme ça…)

-Mouais, pas mal. Claude, tu peux faire mieux hein ? Demanda le blondinet.

-Mais bien sûr. Fit le majordome, en exécutant une courbette. »

Un ricanement s'éleva dans la salle, Leo était sorti de son coin, et regardait le binoclard avec un air snob.

« Tu ne peux pas faire mieux que lui, on le sait tous, ici. Pas la peine d'essayer de rivaliser, tu ne fais pas le poids, monsieur-je-porte-des-lunettes-et-je-crois-que-ça-me-donne-un-air-mystérieux. »

Claude le regarda froidement, mais resta silencieux. Leo n'avait jamais put se l'encadrer celui-là, avec ses airs supérieurs. Son frère était incontestablement bien plus doué que lui, dans tous les domaines. Et il avait l'air de s'être dégoter un gars plutôt bizarre cette fois si...

« C'est bon aussi… Bien que ce ne soit pas la même chose… Fit Maya d'un air pensif. La jeune femme avait déjà attaquée le dessert du binoclard. Et toi qu'en penses-tu Soma ?

-HEIN ?

Maya répéta la question plusieurs fois avant que le jeune homme puisse comprendre.

-C'EST BON ! MAIS JE NE SAURAIS PAS DIRE QUEL DESSERT EST LE MIEUX !

-Arrête de crier… Soupira Ciel.

D'ailleurs, le comte n'avait rien dit depuis un petit moment. Il avait gouté les deux desserts, mais n'avait pas encore donné son avis.

-Alors Ciel, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Hana. Le comte sembla réfléchir plusieurs secondes.

-C'est pas mal. Mais Sebastian est incontestablement le meilleur.

-Enfin, Ciel, ouvres les yeux, Claude est bien plus doué que ton foutu majordome ! S'écria, le blondinet de la table.

-On se calme. Exigea Maya.

-Mais, voyons, ne soit pas stupide, mon Claude est parfait ! Et ses desserts le sont aussi !

-Et bien, merci pour cette soirée, ledessertdeSebastianestlemeilleur*****, fit rapidement la comtesse, à demain !

Hana se leva, et tenta d'entraîner sa sœur avec elle. Mais celle-ci refusa, « c'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant… » Avait-elle expliquée, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le blondinet cria un grand « traitresse ! » tandis, que l'une des jumelles s'enfuyait dans sa chambre.

Ciel avait cesser d'écouter ce que le blondinet lui disait, depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà, et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter. Cet abruti, était usant à la longue, il n'avait pas son temps ! Plus qu'irrité, le comte se leva, toisa méchamment Alois, et salua froidement Soma et Maya, avant de quitter la pièce. Hors de question de rester avec un idiot pareil, une secondes de plus. D'ailleurs, Maya affichait une petite moue déçu, depuis que le comte avait décidé de ne plus répondre au blondinet de service. Avant de partir, il avait discrètement ordonné à Sebastian de faire sortir les deux invités indésirables. Et comme par enchantement le majordome avait retrouvé un sourire éclatant.

Et c'est ainsi que Ciel eu la visite du marchand de sable. Juste après avoir trouvé Alois sous son lit, menacer Maya et Leo de les tuer S'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas de hurler, avoir ordonné à Sebastian de bâillonner Soma, et de ligoter Agni, de re-retrouver Alois derrière les rideaux, de poliment saluer Hana, et de s'assurer que son majordome bizarre ne rode autour de sa chambre. (Quelle longue phrase !) Le comte soupira en se laissant piteusement tomber sur le lit.

« Cette première journée était juste… horrible. » gémi-t-il entre les coussins.

« Hâte d'être à demain mon petit Ciel ? »

Et c'est ainsi que notre cher comte du re-re-trouver Alois dans son placard, avant de le foutre dehors avec un bon gros coup de pied aux fesses.

***Wow. C'est la découverte d'un nouveau mot, orthographiquement parlant.**

***On va pas se mentir, mettre CE foutu blondinet dans cette histoire est une idée vachement chelou, mais j'avais envie ! J'me suis dit je m'en fous ! Tant pis ! Et si vous n'êtes pas contents, allez-vous faire voir chez les Grecs, cordialement.**

***Alors je ne sais pas du tout si la muscade, c'est bon, mais j'en ai, un jour, entendue parler dans Top Chef, donc…**

***Avez-vous déjà goutés de la mousse au chocolat blanc ? Moi oui, et c'est une tuerie ! **

*** « Le dessert de Sebastian est le meilleur ! » pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris.**

**Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Que dire ? Bah rien. Franchement j'ai eu un grooooooos manque d'inspiration, donc j'ai galérer mais j'vous dis pas ! Bref bonne soirée, ou bonne matinée, ou encore bon appétit, les mongolitos ! (Ce mot, ni Larousse, ni Wikipédia peuvent le connaître.) Ciao !**


End file.
